


You Deserve More

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Betrayal, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post duel-with-Bastila on the Star Forge drabble. Short and sweet, mostly unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve More

 “You deserve so much more than this, love.”  Revan murmured with uncharacteristic warmth, wrapping her arms tighter around Bastila as they both sank to their knees, exhausted.

 “After this? After all the lives I’ve cost? After what I’ve done to you?” Bastila wavered, her voice breaking as she clung tighter to Revan’s robes. 

 “Of course. Your life is precious; and you’ve forgiven me for worse. It’s about time we stopped meeting like this in mortal peril, though. We’re even on a collapsing star ship again, marvelous how this all works out isn’t it?”

 “How can you still joke at a time like this? After everything?” 

 “I’ve always had a lovely dark sense of humor, even a turd like Vrook couldn’t take that away. Anything to put you at ease, love. You should rest.” the older woman pressed a kiss to Bastila’s brow. “We are both here, safe, and the battle’s almost won.”

 “No, not yet. I… I can fight still. I can help you duel Malak. I must do something.” the younger woman protested, wincing as she shifted in place, her injuries still aching in her bones. 

 Revan grit her teeth. “No. Not in your state. I can’t risk healing you further now. I understand you have much to repay him for, but no. No. I will deal with him alone.” 

 

 “Then I have other ways to assist you. I will turn the tide in our favor.” Bastila asserted, assuming her meditation position, resting her hands with palms facing upwards on her knees. 

 “It’s not like I could stop you.” Revan smiled to herself, setting out on her way. She had a war to win. 


End file.
